


Gifts and Emotions are one and the same.

by PurpleStarsss



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleStarsss/pseuds/PurpleStarsss
Summary: Gifts and Emotions are one and the same, both are so gosh dang difficult.ORShadow trying to help Vio with his gift problem while struggling with his own issues, luckily they're the dream team and tackled it together.Written for the Four Swords Secret Santa Event hosted on tumblr.
Relationships: Shadow Link & Vio Link
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Gifts and Emotions are one and the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo Lightning-jedi :^) I was told you wanted some good ol platonic Vio & Shadow and I trieddddd :DDD

"Thank you for helping me out." 

Shadow's ears perked up at that, it being the first thing said after a while. He  _ was _ getting bored with the silence, you know!

Ever since they arrived at their destination, they spent minutes of silence together just wordlessly moving and working around each other comfortably with him lighting up the torches and Vio setting his bag, getting out his materials from it and onto the desk.

He grinned at his friend, a smug yet giddy smile as he shrugged and tugged on his sideburn. "Eh don't mention it. Just.. confused why  _ here _ of all places." Shadow hummed as he gestured to the room that was all too familiar to them, especially the purple duo.

They had vivid memories of this temple of flames or tower of flames, whichever it was called he didn’t care and often switched between them. Both good and bad ones. Shadow has been going out of his way to avoid talking about it, the bad outweighing the good memories for him. Although slowly they rebuilt their bond, bit by bit, piece by piece. Shadow will give him credit, the calm and collected one has put a  _ lot _ of effort into rebuilding their shattered bond.

He let out a huff as he roamed around the table, eyeing down the materials Vio set down, quills, ink, and journals to name a few.

"Well I know we cleaned this place up- er…" Vio tried to answer before pausing when he saw Shadow's raised eyebrow and laughed sheepishly and then corrected himself. "I mean..  _ Blue _ and  _ Green _ .. and Red.. and you of course.. cleaned this up." He corrected as he scratched the back of his neck and Shadow snickered.

"Mhm." He stared, a smug glint in those half-lidded red eyes, and smirked. Vio let out a scoff and rolled his eyes at him, despite not saying a thing he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh, don't look at me like that."

The shadow laughed as he floated on his back, looking at him upside down as he grinned at and poked him.

"Tsk tsk Vi, you  _ could _ have helped us." He started and Vio could tell this isn't the last time he will get teased over his habits. He scowled as he pushed the other's hand away.

"Buuuut you just got so  _ busy _ with your  _ work _ that you slept in and we had to go clean up without you. Sad, sad." Shadow sighed as he shook his head in disapproval, his hands on his hips as he floated down and stood next to his friend. "Tsk tsk." 

It wasn't work that made him sleep in. They both knew it wasn't. He just happened to decide to enable and encourage reading  _ one  _ chapter before heading off to bed. He did  _ not _ expect to accidentally finish it and read three of the sequel's chapters.

"And I'm oh so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" Vio sighed and tried to look as apologetic as he could be, and it was  _ terrifyingly  _ believable. Shadow won't deny it, he was both impressed by it and concerned.

"Oh I'm not mad, just glad you  _ slept _ at least." Shadow smirked as he floated to sit on the desk, Vio rolled his eyes but barely hid his smile.  "But I don't think Blue did." he quickly added and laughed when he saw the other's smile fall and how his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, fair." 

Shadow watched him work, swinging his legs a little before crossing them and poking some of the objects that were close enough for him. Vio paid no mind to that. What caught the shadow's eyes was an odd material that he  _ rarely _ saw the hero use. Clay. He was  _ almost  _ tempted to just grab it and play with it, then decided against it.

"So, your nerdiness. What shall thou create." Shadow started, trying to distract himself while clearing up his own confusion, knocking two birds with one stone.

"Stop that." Vio bit back a laugh and Shadow grinned at that reaction. Actions speak louder than words and if the other was trying to hold his laugh, then that is a challenge Shadow will  _ gladly _ take part in.

"Art thou irritated with my Great Accent-" He continued and Vio rolled his eyes but snorted. Shadow's grin widened at this easy victory.

"First of all, I don't think that's an accent." Vio tried to correct, grinning at him with amusement, and Shadow shrugged.

"... Meh. Details. Details." Shadow dismissed, amusing the other even more.

"And second of all- wait.." Vio paused as he tried to recall what they were doing. He glanced towards his journal and his ears perked up. "Oh! As we were saying,"

"I got  _ only _ one gift to make. Red's gift." He started and Shadow nodded then paused then tilted his head in confusion.

"Why here though."

"I lied and said we were going to get a thing back but I just came here so I can work in peace."

"Fair fair- why invite me." Shadow continued, it's not like he  _ didn't _ want to be invited. No, he enjoyed being included! He loved it! Although he has a  _ rich _ history in giving.. problematic gifts. 

Oh sue him! He didn't know setting an enemy ship on fire isn't an  _ appropriate  _ gift! Oh and he did  _ not _ know giving someone a bottle full of poison as a birthday gift is disastrous! You can't blame him! He knew how fragile these Hylians are and they needed to be protected!!! What better way than giving them poison to use against their enemies?

… okay so there was that time he gave Green a cursed object as a gift- he didn't know  _ cursed _ gifts are  _ bad _ .

Alright alright  _ and _ he once summoned a demon shadow creature for Blue but that  _ wasn't  _ an accident. He just really wanted to provoke him and nothing was working!.. except that was the one time his gift skills backfired on him because the shadow creature seemed to take a great liking to him and suddenly they had a weird dog made out of darkness.

Anyway,  you get the point..

"To throw off suspicion, my fellow partner in deceit!" Vio exclaimed and Shadow let out a mock-gasp. It was always fun getting to enable their creative theatrical antics.

"My oh my hero, practicing lying again? Isn't it wrong?" He exclaimed, one hand on his forehead while the other rested on his chest as he spoke. "Oh, what will we ever do! The hero is corrupt!" Shadow continued before flying to rest his hands on the other's shoulders.

"Don't worry I'll save you!" Shadow grinned and they stayed like that for a few moments before bursting out laughing. Vio snickering while Shadow floated on his back and cackled while his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Oh hush," Vio finally said after their little laughter-filled moment. Shadow shot him a smirk and then tapped his chin.

"Hm, lemme think on that." He hummed then instantly answered "Nah!" Shadow stuck out his tongue and continued to laugh.

"Seriously though.. other than inviting you for help I.. actually missed hanging out." Vio admitted and Shadow choked on his own spit, no longer laughing, and instead he was coughing before pouting at the amused smug smirk. It was true, with the holidays plus work and how their sleep schedules mix up despite both being nightowls, they didn’t hang out as much these past few days and Vio missed him.

"How  _ dare _ you say that while I was laughing- are you  _ trying _ to kill me." Shadow glared but he knew he wasn't genuinely angry.

"No- wait.." Vio paused then rubbed his forehead. "We really can't focus on one topic huh..?" He stated and Shadow shrugged.

"Sounds like a normal afternoon for me." 

"Relatable."

"Just say mood, Vivi." He pouted, he watched the other ponder for a moment before mimicking him.

"Hm. Nah." Vio smiled smugly, causing the other to let out a sigh then pout again.

"We were talking about something important right..?" Shadow tried to jog both of their memories back to what they were  _ supposed _ to focus on and Vio's ears perked up again as he nodded.

"Oh yes! Red's gift!! I would like to make a thing for him!" Vio stated and Shadow deadpanned, waiting for him to continue. He didn't and that made him sigh again. 

"What is the Thing?" Shadow asked, trying to get more clear answers than whatever vague thing Vio got going on.

Vio paused then let out a sigh as he picked up his journal and showed Shadow exactly what he wanted to make. He found out two things, Vio is bad at gifts as well and now he knows why they have clay.

"Vi.. I'm sure you're aware that heroes and pots do not mix." 

"... I admit gifts aren't my strong suit."

Shadow laughed at that before raising an eyebrow at the journal. "Well…" He hummed then his ears perked up and he grinned. "Why not write a poem or something."

Vio opened his mouth then closed it then grinned. "... I can write." 

That answer made the hero clad in black laugh while he shook his head. "See we didn't even have to get all the way to this temple- if you just  _ told _ me what we are doing. So let's go." He floated down and towards the door.

"No! We- can't go home.." 

Shadow let out a groan as he turned, pouting again in hopes that would change the other's mind. "Vioooooooo-" He whined.

"I promise it's worth it. Just.. help me with the poem thing. Please?" 

He paused at that, seeing the other ask so  _ patiently _ , ask with so much  _ softness _ . It felt weird, being treated with this much  _ warmth _ . Then again, this group is  _ the _ first to treat him like this. He didn't even have a word to describe how it felt at the start.. that is until Red hugged him once and showered him with an overwhelming amount of kind words.

He didn't have a word for it until Green and Zelda included him and took his words and thoughts to heart on whatever problem they had, treating him as if he was worth so much and unconditional love and support.

He didn't have a word for it until Blue defended him from gossip that floated around before going back to arguing and taunting him or when Erune gave him a plush teddy bear that she owned and thought of him, especially since the teddy bear had a pout.

And he didn't have a word for it until Vio brought him back and spent moments holding him and mumbling 'it's okay' and 'I'm here' to him. Shadow didn't know if the other was comforting himself or him, maybe both, but he continued to whisper as if he didn't believe it worked, as if he didn't believe he  _ was _ back, that he was real.

Now he did and  _ Goddesses _ was it hard to say no or stay away from them. Shadow let out a huff and Vio knew he won this debate.

"Hm. Fine, do you have an extra journal?" He asked and he saw Vio grin.

" _ Hah! _ When do I  _ not _ have an extra journal?"

He smirked back as Vio waved a black journal. "Touche," He grinned as he grabbed the journal and flipped onto the first few pages.

"Alrighty, let's get festive!" 

* * *

They both realized another thing, writing for someone is  _ way _ harder than it looks. Vio noticed when he heard Shadow let out another groan and rip the paper before throwing it aside and glaring at it. Shadow didn't glare for too long before going back to writing while muttering endless lines of curses. It made Vio smile a little.

"What did you write so far." Shadow finally spoke, breaking his concentration off of the dreaded poem, and glanced towards the hero. Vio blinked before looking down at the page.

"Honestly, I'm just dropping every metaphor I can think of." Vio hummed then looked up at him, expecting to hear what the other had so far despite the fact he was ripping his third paper just moments ago.

"Okay good cause I just compared Red to mayonnaise and I don't think that's appropriate-" Shadow answered and Vio paused, waiting for him to continue and say kidding or sike. He didn't and that made the hero sweat a little as he stared at him, bewildered over how he managed to connect these two.

"... how did you compare him to mayonnaise..?" Vio asked, almost hesitantly. Shadow offered no useful answer to clear his confusion.

"I dunno, I guess.. it's my artistic muse." He instead said, as if it made sense in every single way. “That and something about stars in the sea, I dunno what that was about… but yeah.”

They sat in comfortable silence after that. Well,  _ Vio _ sat in confused but distracted silence. Scratching off a few lines and rewording a few things while he hummed and mumbled to himself.

Shadow on the other hand? Er..

"Mmmmmmm.."

Shadow continued to float around, buzzing like a bee, and Vio was beginning to guess it wasn't  _ just _ writer's block that was messing with the hero clad in black.

"Mmmmmmmmmm."

Vio looked up and saw him floating in a circular pattern, but that didn't catch his eyes. It was his hat, the ends were scrunched up almost folding in on itself, and that concerned him.

"Are you okay?" He voiced out, eyebrows furrowing as the other stopped his idle floating and humming to glance towards him.

"Obviously..? Why do you ask?"

Vio could tell he wasn't being honest, which is confusing in of itself. Shadow was  _ known _ to be deceptive, he could lie if he  _ wanted _ to. Therefore, this little 'attempt' at denial wasn't as genuine, which means, if he speculated it correctly, that Shadow  _ wasn't _ okay and  _ wanted _ him to know that indirectly.

"You've been floating in circles for the past twenty minutes humming, if you were small I would have thought you're a fly." Vio stated and Shadow let out an offended scoff.

"Rude! I'm  _ more _ attractive than that!" He hissed then paused before nodding to himself and turning to face him with utmost seriousness. "I'm a bee."

Vio slowly blinked and neither of them dared to break the silence until a defeated sigh was heard from the violet hero as he spoke words he dreaded with as much venom as he could muster.

"... Ya like jazz.."

Despite hating it, it was worth the delight he saw on the other's face. His glee and excitement as his laugh echoed in this barely furnished room.

"See this is why you're my best friend." Shadow cackled and Vio rolled his eyes before sighing once more. Taking note of how they got sidetracked again.

"Come on sit down, something is up and I'm  _ pretty _ sure you need to talk." Vio patted the desk as he moved the materials aside, making room for the other to sit with him.

"How dare you know that." He pouted but did listen, both sitting on the desk now instead of using the provided chair.

"Because I am your best friend..?" Vio repeated, trying to use the other's words to justify himself.  Shadow rolled his eyes but didn't try to reject his claim. He  _ is _ his best friend and even though there are some lingering bitter feelings, he is still working through them with a goal to get to say they're friends with comfort and blind trust again.. er not so blind, Green told him to set boundaries and all.

"True."

Vio watched him fiddle with his sleeves a little, he noticed his ears twitch downward for a moment before he slouched and sighed.

"Hmmmmm… don't be mad."

He almost scoffed as he nudged the other. "Shadow, please. I live with Blue." Vio reminded him and that made him laugh. He did notice if it wasn't  _ him _ provoking the blue hero, it was Vio he was butting heads with.

".. Okay yeah you have the patience of a saint." Shadow laughed but it died down quickly as he scratched his neck and sighed once more. "Uhhhh… so… I don't know.." He started then cringed at his awkwardness.

"Gosh okay- I don't know how I feel about.. this holiday ya know?" Shadow tried again and cringed again,  _ too _ blunt. He let out a groan as Vio listened to him.

"Hm?"

"Look I- I appreciate you guys including me and all and I  _ do _ enjoy it." 

The shadow sighed as he shook his head, this would be the  _ second _ time he took part in this celebration and he  _ thought _ the first time it made him feel weird because it was the  _ first _ . Although as time passed and this holiday approached again, the weird sinking feeling returned and it confused him once more. 

"I love it, the singing, the food, the get-togethers and all." 

Vio nodded slowly, waiting for him to collect his thoughts and voice them out. "I'm sensing there is a but?" He hummed and Shadow nodded.

"Yeah…  _ but _ it.. isn't for me.. er- it  _ is _ but not really?" 

He watched him fumble and trip over his words before groaning and staying quiet, Vio didn't say or do much other than a nudge, offer a shoulder to him, and let him speak his mind.

"Like this is Nayru's Winter. This is for  _ you  _ guys. For the light world. I'm from the dark world where we have our  _ own _ Goddesses and celebrations and all.." Shadow tried to explain, glancing towards the other to see if he is following him or not. He saw the other nod and listen attentively, that brief gesture helped encourage him to go on.

"And I did feel weird cause it isn't mine and I feel.. like I'm taking something important like uh.."

"Like you're stealing from us?" Vio finally spoke, trying to help. The brief twitch of a smile told him that the shadow appreciated it.

"Yeah.. I feel I'm taking something that isn't mine. _Or_ being forced to be a part of something that  _ isn't  _ mine." Shadow continued, trailing off. "And Zee did mention this holiday isn't really  _ just  _ r eligious thing anymore, that it became more of a reason for families to get together." He rambled, nervously as he panicked over his choice of words. Instantly raising his hands out to him in surrender.

"But I know it still has religious roots and is incredibly important to y'all and I do respect it and you guys and all that's why I feel.. weird being a part of it since it still isn't mine." 

"So I feel… like I'm out of place." He whispered with a sigh, falling quiet after that. Vio waited for a few moments, expecting him to continue. 

Shadow didn't continue after that, he was hunched over with his elbows propped up on his knees and his hands on his face. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and a little squeeze, he glanced over to the other and saw him smiling softly and it confused him.

"That's understandable." Vio stated and Shadow blinked and a nervous grin was plastered on his face and his eyebrows furrowed a little.

"Wait- you're not mad?" He asked, almost hesitantly.

"Dear Goddesses Shadow, why in the world would I be mad?" Vio raised an eyebrow and Shadow stayed quiet after that, pouting a little.

"I dunno I just.."

"It is a  _ great and important  _ time. I love the things we do. Decorating the tree, the way too cheesy stories, the  _ food _ ." Shadow stated, listing off the little things they did together.  "And I feel so..  _ honored _ that you guys are making an effort to include me and all- like that means.. a lot.. heh.." he continued with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck as his cheeks turned slightly pink, but that smile faltered a little and he bit his lip.

"But.."

"I  _ still _ feel like I'm out of place," Shadow mumbled and then groaned, he never struggled so much with his thoughts but he did  _ not _ want to have some misunderstanding. Not like they would, Vio usually saw where he was coming from.

"Like I'm not supposed to be a part of it because it feels- more.. personal? I guess? To you guys and that makes me feel like I shouldn't take part because it isn't as.. personal to me." He cringed and fiddled with his sleeves again as he sat up straight. Vio paused at this. He  _ knew _ the other felt off during their celebrations, but he assumed it was because it's new to him. Not because it made him feel out of place, as if he was a puzzle piece being forced into an empty spot that isn't part of the same picture.

"I.. I hope we didn't make you feel like you  _ have _ to participate and all if you don't want to-" Vio frowned and Shadow instantly flailed his arms and denied it, trying to clear up this misunderstanding.

"No no- I think Green noticed. Last year, it felt awkward for me and all and Green took me aside and we hung out for a while." Shadow stated, recalling the first time where he felt way too overwhelmed and stayed still zoned out despite being talked to before Green grabbed his hand and offered to go for a walk in the woods alone.  He appreciated it and it did lead to a snowball fight that  _ Green _ started, filling the woods with their laughter. It was definitely worth it when they got yelled at by Blue for coming in covered in snow shivering while he forced them to change and drink hot chocolate.

"Yeah, Green does notice when we need a break." Vio grinned before frowning as he realized one specific detail.

"He  _ does _ . It's  _ terrifying. _ " Shadow agreed, although seeing the other's face made him pause and tilt his head. "What's wrong with your face-"

"No no," Vio shook his head, "I just realized.. if he knows when we need a break.. who notices when  _ he _ needs a break..?" He asked and tensed up when Shadow let out a cackle. 

"What! I'm genuinely wondering!" Vio frowned, he could feel his face slightly heat up at the thought of saying something utterly stupid, even though he knows it isn't stupid.

"God damn! Vi I thought you were worried over something serious-" He snickered, laughing even harder when he saw the bewildered expression on Vio's face.

" _ Vio _ … Vi vi, dear bookworm Vio..  _ Blue _ is the one who notices when our dear leader needs a God damn break." Shadow snickered and Vio stayed quiet as he tried to figure out what the other was talking about. 

Then memories of Blue dragging Green away for training sessions in the middle of them trying to plan an attack and Green coming back with a clear head and a brighter smile while Blue following him while grumbling quietly suddenly made more sense. He used to think Blue just had horrible timing skills and would challenge him at the worst times ever, now it made sense.

"Dang.." 

"Yeah." Shadow laughed before pausing again and groaned. "Vi, we got distracted again.."

Vio paused then grinned nervously. "I suppose we did.."

They stayed silent for a bit, other than the sounds of the torches' flames crackling and quiet subtle noises that Shadow assumed it was either a rat searching for food or some keese flying around. He knows there's a difference but at this point, he didn't really care, other than it's  _ noisy _ .

"But.. I know you don't feel like you fit in the.. mold I guess?" Vio hummed, getting them back on the main topic. "I know it's a religious thing, but that doesn't mean we don't include our  _ own _ traditions right?" He continued, ending it with a question.

"I.. don't get it." Shadow paused before shooting him a questioning glare, hoping his assumptions are wrong as he voiced out his concerns. "You're not changing it for me are you- cause I feel like that's just.. robbing you guys."

"Oh heavens no." Vio answered with a small smile. "I meant, like you know during Farore's Spring we bake cookies and all?"

Shadow did know that. They had a small competition and he made some… questionable cookies that he  _ knows _ tasted amazing, he tried them himself!

"Oh yeah I remember that, I  _ still _ firmly believe I deserved that win!" 

"Mhm sure." He laughed and Shadow knew he was being sarcastic but chose to ignore that.

"Thank you for agreeing!"

"Ahem, anyway." Vio continued on, "That event isn't part of the celebration. We added it as a tradition because Red felt bad that Arcy didn't get to bake cookies with her kid because of work." He trailed off recalling how upset Red was that Green offered to babysit for Arcy and they would bake with her kid instead. 

"So we made it a competition and would give her the batches. It then became part of our celebration, at least  _ our _ group." 

"We still did celebrate it but we add our own tradition..?" He hummed, recalling how awkward it was when they tried to include Shadow in on that tradition, he felt out of place then too with how Arcy was a little hesitant before accepting him.

Shadow did feel weird during that as well but when the kid gave him a tree-shaped cookie she specifically baked for him. The pure happiness that lit up on his face as he accepted it with a way over top dramatic monologue that had the little kid giggling was worth it. Next thing they knew the kid referred to him as an older sibling and he did  _ not _ know how to react to that.

"So.. now with you. We can add a few things? Where you can take part without you feeling forced into something you don't want to take part in..?" Vio suggested, "Add a few things  _ you _ love.. So what do you like to do?" He asked, giving him time to ponder.

"Hm.. I love pranking?" He grinned and earned himself an amused yet disappointed eyebrow raise from the other while he scowled. He could definitely tell that he was holding back a smile.

" _ Shadow.. _ "

"Kidding kidding."

Shadow tapped his chin then perked up as an idea festered in his mind. "Uh.. Oh I love ghost stories?" 

Vio snorted at that. "I noticed." 

He did notice. How the other would get him to talk and read ghost stories to him, sometimes murder mystery stories. Heck, he even noticed Shadow would pick up some of the main character's personality for the first few weeks and it made him laugh when Shadow would deny it and say 'Nah I'm just the main character here!' in retort.  _ That _ led to Blue yelling from another room that he is  _ definitely _ not the main character and a huge debate on who is the protagonist between them.

Turned out it was Red. He was the main character and they were all more than okay with that.

"But we both know that is fitting for Gufuu's Fall.." Vio reminded and Shadow let out a groan.

"Why  _ do _ you guys have a whole time dedicated to that demon reject anyway-" Shadow grumbled, amusing the nerd once more. Especially with how he referred to  _ Gufuu the demon lord  _ as a  _ demon reject _ .

"I guess it's just as a reminder… and leaves fall and he fell so-" Vio shrugged, "What else."

"Hmm…" Shadow frowned as his eyebrows furrowed, those red eyes of his focused on the clay and instantly they lit up. "Oh oh-" 

The blond tilted his head as Shadow grinned, talking excitedly. He did notice the hat started to twist with more life and energy as Shadow's smile widened. It was endearing seeing him this excited.

"Back home, we had this little event-" Shadow started to ramble, Vio watched the other start to talk and use his hands to gesture as his excitement continued to grow and grow.

"It's around this time of the year too I think- er.. more or less! Anyway! The thing that I liked is we would make these.. masks, usually wooden or clay, and color them." He paused for a moment and Vio almost laughed when he realized it was because the other forgot to take a second to breathe.

"Ahem.." Shadow coughed as he tried to compose himself, "It's mostly to honor old folktales, something with the moon and days and.. two deities I think? I dunno.." He waved it off, as if he didn't care about the details and instead focused more on what they would create. "But we made masks!!!"

"That's cool!" Vio noticed the way the other beamed at that, appreciating the support.

"It was!! It lasted for… two to three days. We would create masks, color them, then show them off on the last day." Shadow hummed and Vio  _ almost  _ missed how the other slightly deflated there at the end. He didn't comment on it though, instead he listened to him gush.

"Oooh I remember people used to make them and trade it with others." Shadow whispered, softly and he could tell his overjoyed smile turned into a bittersweet one. 

"Yeah?"

"Mhm.. sure I didn't take.. part in the trading but.." Shadow let out a sigh and Vio almost felt foolish for how he didn't quickly pick up on  _ why _ the other looked less excited when he got to this part. Vio did remember how Shadow spent all his life with the pressure of being the one who would fight the hero, he did remember how the other admitted Vio was his first ever friend. He did hear about snippets of Shadow mentioning his old life and did mention how he didn't really want to go back because he didn't really have someone to return to. He wanted to facepalm for not realizing of course this part wasn't as exciting when he didn't even  _ have _ someone to share it with.

"I did make some though!" Shadow stated and Vio was brought back to reality and for a moment he spoke up without overthinking it.

"Hm.. why don't we make them then..?" Vio suggested and Shadow paused, letting out a 'huh?!' as he faced him. Vio nodded and that just furthered his confusion.

"I dunno Vi.." He spoke with hesitation, his hat twisting in on itself.

"No no, we can make it-" Vio jumped off the desk and grabbed the bag that had clay in it, the clay he was going to use to try to make some miniature pots for Red. "We can make some- and oh I think that village down there, Kakariko, probably has paint we can borrow and-"

Shadow bit his lip as he listened to the hero ramble on. On one hand, he appreciated it. On the other, he… still isn't so sure.

"I mean… it would be fun to make it again-" He spoke out loud, it was mostly to himself but Vio, ever so attentive, perked up and nodded.

"And it could help me with Red's gift."

"Wh- wait you're making him a mask?!" Shadow blinked and Vio grinned smugly.

"You did say you would trade masks with others and all, and since  _ you _ are an expert then… hmmm?"

Shadow opened his mouth then closed it and an amused smile replaced his scowl. "I  _ guess _ .." he huffed and saw the other wait for his final say with anticipation and that almost made the shadow wonder if trying to include his idea into this, to bring his  _ own _ celebrations and share it with them was wise. Although seeing Vio's subtle but supportive smile reassured him that they would be more than happy to support him and with a sigh he voiced out his thoughts.

"I mean.. since we  _ barely _ have time.. we best get going then, hm?" Shadow grinned.

And they did create masks. Three masks to be exact. Shadow made one, colored purple with white as 'stars' for his light worldly best friend. Vio made one, colored it black and had purple lines that looked like flames, for him. 

And a final mask, made by both of them in team effort, colored with red orange and yellows in a sunset kind of gradient.

Of course it was messy, of course they had paint on their hands and some on their clothes or face.

Although it was  _ fun _ and hopefully, next time hopefully, they  _ all _ will take part in it.

* * *

**Bonus:**

"Oh yeah why did you keep saying we should stay in that temple..?" Shadow poked Vio as he floated over him, watching him read the book Green bought him as a gift.

"I mean since we shared gifts and all- Red wanted me to get you away to prepare for your gift."

"..." Shadow blinked then glared at him, "You little sh-"

Vio did laugh and tried to use his book as a shield to avoid the pillow Shadow used to hit him. 

"You gotta do what you gotta do, my friend!"


End file.
